


Work can wait

by crisby_chrissi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jamilton - Freeform, Sickfic, aaaah ok like this, damn I suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisby_chrissi/pseuds/crisby_chrissi
Summary: Hamilton overworks himself nearly to death and Jefferson decides he can't let Hamilton die of course because it would be bad for his reputation, he isn't worried at all *cough cough*





	1. 8 days in a row

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am, I have school tomorrow and THIS is what my brain thinks it should be doing!  
> There's a 2nd chapter coming up and btw this is 2686 signs.  
> Also, this is my very first ao3 fanfic so pls be kind ^^

It was a cold clouded November day when Thomas Jefferson made his way to the office. A look at his expensive watch told him it was nearly 6 am. Damn, he was early! The office would be absolutely empty in these times of the morning. He stepped in and made his way to his personal office. It was right on the opposite side of Hamilton's office. Hamilton... ugh! That man was just insufferable! His annoying puke green coat, his ridiculous, silky hair, his scintillating brown eyes, his rare but adorable smile... wait! What was he thinking?! He must've been out of his goddamn mind! No, no, no this couldn't be he was probably just tired yes exactly that was it! 

Thomas was so deep in thoughts he nearly walked past his office. The Virginian shook his head and searched in his pockets for his key. Since his computer and some other rather important or pricey things were kept in his office he decided to lock the room up. "Where is that goddamn key?!" Thomas murmured to himself when suddenly he heard a strange noise.  
It sounded like something was banged on a table, maybe? Then suddenly a loud yelp could be heard from Hamilton's office. "WHAT?? I'M AWAKE! I SWEAR I'M AWAKE!!" What the hell was going on? The tall man made his way across the floor and knocked at the office door, curious not worried he told himself. "Come in" The voice of the other man was feeble and weak Thomas noticed. But what he saw when he entered the room gave him a shock.  
Hamilton sat bent over his desk, his face nearly touching his Laptop keyboard and his fingers rapidly tipping. He had deep, dark bags under his eyes and looked alarming pale. Several empty coffee cups were lying around all over the place, at least 30 as far as Thomas could tell. "Hamilton?" "Huh?" The smaller man's eyes didn't even leave the Laptop screen. "How long have you been here?" Fuck rivalry this was way more serious than some silly discussions! Of course, he wasn't worried but... Alexander looked so done, so... helpless. Wait why did he use Hamiltons pre name? They never did that! Alexander... a nice name actually.

Thomas got ripped out of his thoughts when the Caribbean quietly mumbled "I'm not sure maybe about 8 days? Probably more..." The Virginian hardly believed what he just heard. " 8 days?! Non-stop?! Did you sleep?!" "Well... not really but uhm my eyes shut a few times while I drank coffee so I'm fine." Hamilton tried to smile but it ended up being a yawn somehow. "Not as you would care anyway." Hamilton added silently. "You didn't sleep for 8 days!! Of course, I care, Hamilton, you stupid little shit you're gonna get yourself killed!!" He yelled when suddenly Hamilton just passed out. "What the fuck Hamilshit?!"


	2. Wakey, wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander wakes up o.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry! But the chapter is here now and that's about as good as it's going to get :D

It must have been the middle of the night when Alexander woke up in a bed he didn't recognize, in a room he didn't recognize, in clothes he didn't recognize. The unknown room, only lightened by a pale shimmer that shined in from under the door remembered him of something or someone in an odd way. He scanned the room searching for any indication of the time. The Carribean man spotted a small radio alarm clock which read in small, red letters the time 11:27 pm. Alex groaned suddenly realizing how lousy he felt. "Where the fuck am I?" he asked himself trying to recall his memories. The last thing he knew was that he has worked at his newest bill and there was just so much work to do! He simply couldn't afford any breaks or distractions. Then somewhat on his 8th (??) day living on coffee and nothing else, Jeffersnob interrupted him and started yelling about something Alex didn't quite catch. Something about killing someone? Ugh, he didn't retrieve it but it couldn't be too important since Jefferson had been the one saying it. Alexander was still confused about where he was and how he got there when suddenly the door opened floating the room with warm light. The smol (:3) secretary of treasury narrowed his eyes to protect them from said light. "Oh, I see you're awake." An all to familiar voice said. "Wait wh-what? Jeffersnob?" Alex asked completely perplexed. The Virginian snorted "You know Alexander" he drawled out the name "That's not really the way to treat someone who just ensured just don't die from sleep deprivation." "I beg your pardon?" "Ah look who has learned some manners." Thomas grinned enjoying to be the superior of the situation. "It's not Alexander" Hamilton mumbled. "Care to speak clearly?" "I SAID: It's not Alexander or at least not for you, dickhead." Who the fuck did Jeffershit think he was?! "Unbelievable..." The Virginian shook his head in disbelief about Hamilton's ridiculous behavior. "You know what just shut the fuck up and eat the damn food I brought." Alex took the bowl of food the other man held out to him and eyed it suspiciously. Mac n' cheese. What else did he expect really? "It's not poisoned is it?" he asked. "If I would've wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have done that at my place, now would I? The woods would be way more suitable in that case, don't you think?" Thomas joked forcing Alexander to smile a little unwillingly. "Anyway," Thomas said the smile still on his lips "You should sleep some more and my room is right down the hall if you need anything." With this, the taller man left Alex to himself wondering what just had happened.  
Not that he would ever admit it but Alexander had had a massive crush on Thomas for the longest time now. At first, he mistook the flattery feeling for hate but then he found himself smiling to himself when he thought about the tall, extra man. The fire in his eyes when he argued with Alex was just... enchanting. Sometimes Alexander would provoke Thomas just so he could hear him rant about something, anything. Those brown eyes and his lips... Alex wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Would they be soft or maybe rough when they kissed... NO! No no no! Nope, he was not going there. Nope thank you very much. But still, he couldn't deny Thomas was good-looking.  
Alexander shook his head as if it would help to get rid of those thoughts. He ate some of the mac n' cheese and raised one eyebrow in surprise. It was good! "He can cook, he can debate, he's hella charming, he's good looking and he has a lot of money. What's next?! Is he the fucking future King of England or what?!" Alex huffed quietly after finishing his meal. He put the bowl on the nightstand and lay down on the soft pillows snuggling into them. He was fast asleep dreaming of a very special Virginian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more and quick updates then LEAVE COMMENTS! Fanfic is free, yes, but some appreciation would be very much appreciated. Thank you very much <3


End file.
